


Touch my Heart ( Gaara x Reader )

by Meetyouinmordor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Does he love me?, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kazekage - Freeform, Love, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Suna Village, This Story is Terrible, What Was I Thinking?, You get knocked out a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetyouinmordor/pseuds/Meetyouinmordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you be the one that can finally reach beyond Gaara's barriers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts

You jolted awake blushing madly.

'Well that was...uhm... yep.' You shook your head fiercely trying to get the idea out of your mind.

You sat up and peered through the darkness towards the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet. But there was no way you were going back to bed with that thought in your mind. You sighed, pulling yourself out of bed.

You quickly pulled on your ninja gear and headed out the door towards your favourite training spot.

You needed to do something to get your mind off him..

After a few hours you fell back, exhausted, into the sand and looked up at the warm sky, sun gleaming brightly above you.

You lazily closed your eyes and took in the warm breeze, letting your thoughts wander.

Suddenly you remembered that dream you had last night. That very _interesting_ dream... the one you had many times before.

Your eyes shot open as a blush crept across your cheeks.

You closed your eyes again. 'Now that I think about it, can people even touch him?' You wondered, 'I've never seen anyone touch him before.' 

You raised your eyebrows. Oh yes, the challenge was on.

"I will touch him!" You shouted. You blushed harder, looking around you, realising how bad that sounded.

Breathing a sigh of relief you peeled yourself off the ground and went off in search of Gaara, it was your day off anyway.

Eventually you came across Gaara snoozing upon a sand dune.

"Now's my chance!" You whispered.

You ran at the handsome man, arms outstretched, ready to embrace your friend when suddenly you smashed into the tsunami of sand that had risen in his defence.

Before you knew it you had fallen backwards were tumbling down the dune.

Slowly the world faded away and turned black.


	2. Feeling like Death

"Ughhhhh," you moaned.

You felt like you'd be hit by... well hit by a wave of sand..

"Y/n!" Temari cried leaping at you from her seat and dramatically sprawling herself onto the hospital bed.

"I was so worried, you've been out for a whole day!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Gaara found you laying at the bottom of a dune. He brought you here."

You blushed at the thought, remembering what you had tried to do.

"He was here for a while, sat by your bed waiting for you to wake, buuut of course he had to go back to the office. He is the kazekage after all."

You blushed harder.

"Oh no.." you cringed with embarrassment as you sat up painfully hiding your face in your knees.

In hindsight running at him like that was probably not the way to go about it.

Temari giggled at you.

"So..." she started, "what happened anyway?" she raised an eyebrow.

You looked at her and opened your mouth, 'the hell am I mean to say?' You thought.

'Oh yeah, I just tried to touch your brother? Turns out he is not huggable.' 

"Oh I, uhm..." you trailed off.

She laughed, swinging an arm around you as she fell down into the pillows, taking you down with her.

"You tried to touch him didn't you?"

Whuuuut how did she know that!

She just laughed at your expression, "well the same thing happened to Kankuro a few years back. Kinda made sense that you caught him off guard and he whacked you," she trolled.

You stayed silent, wishing to you could disappear.

"I know you like him," she finally stated.

You looked horrified.

"What!" You basically yelled.

"Come oooon! You're my best friend as if I don't notice something like that. I've seen the way you look at him."

You just stared at her, shocked. 

"Anyway, you've had a concussion so you're gonna spend a few nights at my place so I can keep an eye on you." She grinned, "we haven't spent much time together lately and I even have the week off."

"That actually sounds great," you grinned.

"Plus.." she added. "Gaara will of course be there at some point," she winked.

You felt your heart jump with excitement. He'd been so busy over the past year since the war had ended. You hadn't spent much time with him like you used to.

"Pft. Why would I care if Gaara is there or not," you muttered. 

She eyed you, "that's not how it sounded while you were constantly muttering his name over the last 24 hours..."

"WHAT!" 

You looked horrified, "Oh no."

"Mhmm."

"And you also said some other interesting things too," She winked.

"Arghhh!" you pulled a pillow over your head.

"I didn't say anything while he was here, did I," your muffled cries sounded from underneath the pillow.

She howled with laughter.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," she cried through fits of giggles. 

You peeled away from your pillow defence, "tell me your joking," you pleaded.

She just pulled you into a tight hug and laughed, "I'm just glad you're okay y/n."

"I am far from okay," you muttered.


	3. Now's my Chance

You stared across the room at Gaara as he examined his pizza. 

"Now's my chance," you whispered.

You stood up quietly, walking casually towards the kitchen, pretending you were just grabbing a slice of pizza. As you stepped behind him you turned and crept slowly towards Gaara. 

"Okay..." you muttered nervously, rubbing your hands together.

Temari peered at your from across the room. She knew exactly what you were up to.

Sticking to the wall you made your way closer to the Shinobi, ready. You stepped slowly, this time you weren't going to get knocked out by his sand. 

Slowly your fingers neared the back of his head, nearly touching his gorgeous red hair.

He moved his head and you froze.

"SO!" Temari shouted loudly to her brother. "Enjoying your pizza?!" She asked, trying to distract him.

He glanced over at his sister and gave her an odd look. "Sure, why?"

"Oh.. no reason.. just wondering," she stalled.

"I just looove PIZZA!" she yelled. You nearly laughed at her. Damn, for a ninja she was being pretty awful at stalling.

Your fingers were just about to brush against his hair when suddenly the door behind you opened and slammed against you, throwing you across the room.

"DID SOMEONE SAY PIZZA!?" Kankuro bellowed.

"Uuuuuh," you groaned against the wall. 

Well technically it wasn't his sand that knocked you out this time.

"Oh sorry y/n!" Kankuro cried as he helped you up from the floor. You just laughed.


	4. We Need a Plan

Gaara sat on the other couch, eating pizza as Kankuro dramatically waved his hands around, telling a story through fits laughter.

You felt Temari roll closer to you, "Pssst," she whispered.

You looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"We need a plan," she replied.

"For what?"

She grabbed a piece of pizza and sent it flying across the room at Gaara's face. Instantly his sand flew from his gourd, protecting him. 

"For that," she indicated.

You laughed as he glared at Temari.

"Okay, what are you thinking?"

**~Gaara's pov~**

Gaara looked over at Temari and y/n huddled up on the lounge suspiciously. 

'What are they up to,' he wondered.

His eyes locked onto y/n and he found himself staring just a little too long. His heart skipped a beat as she laughed with Temari. He thought she was beautiful. 

He hadn't been able to get her out of his head lately. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Gaara," Kankuro called. "Gaaa-raaaa."

"Hmm?"

"Just what I thought," Kankuro laughed."

Gaara eyed the puppet-master.

"You've been staring at y/n with that same look on your face for months," he groaned, "I've been waiting for you to tell her but you're taking so long." 

Gaara frowned at his brother, "I don't know..." he trailed off.  "I don't understand how I feel."

Kankuro laughed, "that's a good start."

Gaara looked back at y/n and sighed. 

"Gaara," Kankuro smiled, "we need a plan."


	5. This is not what was meant to happen.

"Heeeey, dear brother," Temari cooed the next morning. 

Gaara stared across at her suspiciously,  "yes?"

She dragged her fan from behind her, opening it swiftly, "I challenge you to a duel!" She cried.

"Huh," He questioned, confused.

Temari spent no time explaining as she spun gracefully gathering wind as the brought her fan down. 

A strong gust of wind instantly flew at the Shinobi, but his sand had already flown up to protect him.

"NOW Y/N!" Temari yelled as you lunged from behind the lounge towards Gaara's unprotected back.

Gaara spun around quickly bringing his sand with him. You smacked into it once again and fell to the ground.

Gaara was horrified. He fell to his knees over your body, "y/n are you okay," he asked worried. He reached out to touch your hand but his sand separated you both.

Frustrated he reached out his other hand and tried again. Still he was held back by his barrier. "Why!" He cried angrily.

You woke as he yelled and watched him storm from the house, slamming the door behind him.

You felt tears swell in your eyes. 'I tried to touch him and now he hates me.' You leapt from the ground and ran out of the house, ignoring Temari's calls.


	6. Pain

Tears streamed down your face as you swept through the streets of Sunagakure.

'He hates me!' You thought. 'Why did I ever think he'd like me anyway. We've been friends for years. That's all we've ever been.'

You found your way to your favourite place and wept silently.

"I just hoped...." You whispered.

"But it doesn't matter," you cried

"I can't touch him. That proves he will never want me!"

You fell to the ground fingers digging through the sand in your agony.

You couldn't breathe. Why did it have to hurt so much.

Your tears fell upon the sand as you clutched your heart.

"Y/n..." Temari whispered, leaning down beside you.

"Why?" Your tears fell even faster.

She pulled you into a hug. "Y/n, Gaara has suffered so much when it comes to love. I'm not sure if anyone can ever touch him. I just don't think it is possible."

She looked at you and you saw the pain in her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing you cry. And you knew deep down it must hurt her too, she couldn't hug the brother she loved so dearly.

"Don't let it get to you." 

"Come on, let's get something to eat and watch some movies tonight with kankuro!" She exclaimed, putting on a bright smile and picking you up from the ground.

She dusted off your clothes and wiped away your tears, "beautiful as ever," she smiled mending your heart a little.

"Let's go!"


	7. Comfort

Three movies down and you were struggling to keep your eyes open. 

Temari stared at the screen fiercely, shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

Nothing was going to distract her from this movie.

Except maybe Kankuro...

Kankuro lay sprawled over the entirety of the second couch hugging tightly up to Crow.

Every time he began to snore Temari would throw popcorn at him, never once removing her eyes from the screen.

You giggled.

Everyone had so many responsibilities these days that it was hard to find the time for this. It was nice to spend time with your friends like the old days.

You heard the door open as Gaara made his way home. He walked into the room looking completely exhausted.

"What are you doing home," Temari asked, still staring at the movie. Gaara usually stayed at his office most of the night, often not returning at all.

"I am taking the rest of the night off," he stated huskily as he glanced quickly at you before walking into his room.

He made his way to his room and shut the door. You were a little disappointed.

Not long after he returned wearing a cute pair of pyjamas with pandas on them. You giggled at the sight.

He sat down on the only spare space at the end of the couch next to you. You tensed a little and stared at the movie, pretending you didn't notice him.

Gaara watched you quietly.

You tried to keep yourself awake but slowly your eyes started to close. You eventually began to doze and landed on something soft and warm  as you fell asleep.

**~Gaara's pov ~**

Gaara watched as y/n closed her eyes and started to fall towards the couch.

Without thinking he quickly moved across the space between you both and caught you gently.

He held you close and watched as you slept peacefully in his arms.

Temari was shocked, to say the least, when she finally looked away from the movie.  She raised her eyebrow and grinned at him. She couldn't believe y/n was _touching_ him.

He looked down at you. 

Gaara was oblivious to Temari's stares. You were the only thing he could see in that moment. Nothing else mattered. 

"She could never feel for me the way I feel about her," he whispered softly as he touched your hair.

Gaara's heart hurt, 'what is this,' he questioned the pain he felt.

He placed you down gently and walked to his room.


	8. "Gaara!" Temari's Wrath

Temari burst into Gaara's room.

"You have to tell her!" She yell-whispered at the shinobi.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see it, you love her."

He stood there quietly.

"She touched you Gaara. Touched you! Do you have any idea what that means?"

"This is..." she paused.

"This doesn't happen Gaara! This isn't something you take lightly."

He sat down on his bed and she joined him.

"No one can touch you."

He continued to sit silently, this frustrated Temari to no end.

"I saw the way you were looking at her," she whispeded.  "Tell her."

"She wouldn't love me."

"So you're not going to give her the chance!?" She yelled looking at Gaara furiously.

"She thinks you hate her." She whispered again.

"What? Why?"

"Because you yelled when she tried to touch you."

Gaara didn't know what to say, "that wasn't why I yelled."

Temari stood and walked to the door before stopping and turning to face Gaara.

"Tell her how you feel." She smiled, "now I understand, you were too scared to let her into your heart. That's why your sand protected you."

She faced the door again.

"But now even the sand is on love's side."

She left quietly, closing the door behind her.


	9. Confusion

Gaara laid down on the bed clenching the sheets between his fingers. He didn't want to feel this.

But part of him really did.

He loved his sister, his brother, his friends and his village.

But this? What was this?

"She touched me."

This love was of a different kind. A love that he had never felt before. 

All he could think about was y/n. It consumed him. This feeling, this feeling was so different for Gaara.

"How could anyone feel this.. This is.. how could she feel this kind of thing for me."

He clenched his fingers over his heart.

"No, she never would."

He didn't want to let y/n inside his heart. He was afraid.

Afraid that he could somehow lose her if he did. 

But then there was a part of him that didn't want to stay away. 

No, a part couldn't stay away.

He wanted to tell her. To hold her close to him and never let go.


	10. Kankuro's Plan

Kankuro had a plan.

A very good plan. Or at least he thought so.

It was already quite late and y/n was with Temari in her room.

He sat on his bed looking at his puppets. He knew what must be done.

"Okay, let's do this!" He grinned as he walked from his room, puppets following him.

 

**Your pov**

 

You had just hopped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around you.

"Gaara showers here...." you whispered. "Okay that was a little creepy," you added, laughing as you went to grab your clothes.

"Shit! I left them in Temari's room." You looked down at your body barely wrapped in a towel and then back at the door. "Alright... let's do this."

You opened the door and popped your head out, examining the hallways four or five times until you were absolutely sure no one was there.

You stepped into the hall and crept like ninja towards Temari's room.

Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you and before you knew it you were surrounded by darkness.

"The hell!" You yelled, banging on the walls close around you.

"Let me out!"

Not long after you heard a door close and the space opened up. You rolled out and looked back at at Crow.

"What the hell, Kankuro!" You yelled as you started banging on the door, "let me out!"

"Not until you tell Gaara how you feel."

"What!"

"I know y/n, we've been friends forever, I can tell."

"Well I can't do that in here, can I!"

"I'm gonna go get, Gaara," Kankuro chuckled.

"WHAT!"

You could hear a light pounding on the door. You tried to open it but it was stuck.

"NO! KANKURO! WHAT!"

Only silence.

"What the fuck, Kankuro."

You sighed and looked around as you blushed, realising you were trapped in Gaara's room.

Without your clothes.

Blushing harder, you sat on Gaara's bed, "what am I gonna say when he finds me in his room with only a towel on..."

 

**Temari's pov.**

 

"Damn, where is y/n? She is taking forever!" Temari whispered to herself as she walked out of her room.

"Y/nnnnn," she called down the hallway as she walked towards the bathroom. "I need food in my life, let's g-"

She stared at the empty bathroom.

"Huh?" 

Temari walked down the stairs and checked the kitchen and loungeroom. "Could she be..." she started, walking towards Gaara's room.

Temari stopped dead only to find his door covered from floor to ceiling with puppets.

"The fuck."

She ripped into the puppets sprawling them along the floor, "y/n!?"

"TEMARI," y/n yelled.

 

**Your pov.**

 

Temari burst into the room, "y/n!"

"Temari!"

She looked at you in your towel and laughed, "what the hell happened!"

"Kankuro happened."

She raised and eyebrow.

"He was going to lock Gaara and I in here until I confessed. He is off finding him now!

"WHAT!" She yelled. "Well I guess the puppet wall makes waaay more sense," she laughed.

"Not funny," you giggled. You were relieved it was her that found you and not the cute panda.

"I mean sure, I want you to tell him but this, Kankuro, damn," she laughed. "I am going to kick his arse!"

"Me too!" You agreed as you quickly ninjed up the stairs.

Temari looked around and spotted something poking out from under Gaara's pillow. She slowly removed it and peered closer. 

"A photo of y/n, huh," she smiled happily.


	11. Temari's Revenge

Kankuro stepped through the door and stopped dead instantly. 

"Hey y/n, Temari..." the puppet master said nervously, backing away slowly.

"Y/n pass me my Fan, please," she said calmly.

She opened the fan with a furious expression.

"KAN-KUR-OOOO!" Temari bellowed.

"What the hell were you thinking you big idiot!"

She clasped her fan threateningly and ran after her brother, fan in arms ready to attack.

You heard him squeak in fear as he frantically ran for the stairs leaving behind a confused Gaara.

Temari ran up the stairs after her brother leaving you alone with the Kazekage.

You both stood closely in the hallway.

"Kitty kitty kitty," she called. "Wheeeere aaaare yoooou," she singsonged. 

"They aren't kitten ears!" You heard Kankuro cry.

Suddenly Temari's footsteps quickened towards his voice.

"So.." Gaara looked at you, "how are you?" He stood in front of you awkwardly, brushing his hand against his head.

You looked back at Gaara and blushed madly.

"Yes!," Temari yelled.

"They!" You heard a crash as Kankuro's door was ripped from its hinges, followed by a squeal from the man!

"ARE!" She bellowed.

"Please no," Kankuro yelped.

"Uh.. I'm fine.. How abou-" you started.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOCKED Y/N IN GAARA'S ROOM..."

Gaara looked at the ceiling.

You froze, 'oh my kage...' you thought.

"....NAKED!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" 

'OH my fucking kunai!,' you screamed internally. You wished you could disappear.

There was a crash, you looked up and caught eyes with Gaara who was looking at you for some time.

"AND! YOU WERE GOING TO TELL GAARA Y/N LOVES HIM! WTF KANKURO!"

'Holy mother of ninja kunai this is not happening,' you died a little more inside.

"I'M SORRRY! I said I was sorry! I just thought I could help," Kankuro was going to die.

A blush found it's way to Gaara's cheeks. But you were too flustered to even notice 

You couldn't believe what just happened.

You knew he didn't feel the same way. That was clear. What the hell were you meant to do now.

"Y/n, I..." Gaara whispered.

But you were already gone running away as fast as you could.


End file.
